


The Widow Maker

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Angst, F/M, FBI Agent!Reader, Mentions of Death, Mobster!Tony Stark, Noir Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Swearing, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You go undercover in Tony Stark’s mob trying to dig up enough evidence to put him behind bars once and for good, but you slowly start to fall in love with the mobster when you realize that there may be more going on than you originally realized.





	The Widow Maker

“Agent Y/LN, I have a job for you,” the head of the FBI came into your office. There was a cigar hanging from his fingers and he blew the smoke into the tiny room. You looked up from the paperwork you had been handling, frowning at the smoke, but keeping your comments to yourself. “I know you’ve been working the Stark case with Rogers lately, and I have a proposition for you.”

You were intrigued, you had been gathering information on Stark for months now. You were hoping that you would be the one that broke the case. “I’m all ears, sir.” You gestured to the mountain of paperwork that was littering your desktop. “Agent Rogers and I have been working on his case for months now. Do you know how many suspected cases he’s been involved in? 

“Too damn many,” he grumbled as his eyes roved over the paperwork.

“Correct, too damn many. Not to mention this man has been a thorn in my side for most of my life. Or at least his father before him was, Nick Fury used to talk about Howard all the time when I was a trainee. I heard Howard died several years ago.”

“Yeah,” he huffed a laugh. “‘Died’ that’s the story Tony’s sticking with, but I bet you my month’s wages that he had old man Stark murdered so he could take over as head of the Stark mob.” He pulled the file he had tucked under his arm and handed it to you. “You’re going undercover, Agent.”

You read over the file on Stark and looked up at your boss, “Why me?”

“Because he doesn’t know you, and you’re one of the few female agents that we have here. Agent Carter vouched for you and said that you could do this. We need you to head to New York tonight and try to get in Stark’s good graces.”

“Yes, sir,” you responded. “Just tell me what to do and I’m there. I’ll take him down once and for all.”

He told you that Rogers would be there with you as your handler and that he would give you all the information that you needed. He also told you that Peggy would help you prepare for your role in the mobster’s organization.

When he left your office, you leaned back in your chair and took it in. You would finally be going undercover and you were finally going to take down the infamous Tony Stark.

Tony sat at his desk, a glass of scotch in front of him as he looked over a map of the territory. There was a knock on his door and Rhodey stepped into the room followed by Peter. “Still no word on who shot him?” Tony asked without looking up.

“There are murmurings,” Rhodey said. “Somethin’ about Pierce being involved, but we’re not sure.”

“We’re still looking, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “But we’ll get whoever killed your father.”

He merely nodded and dismissed them. Rhodey nudged Peter and the two of them quickly left Tony to his own devices. “Friday!” He called.

A second later his door opened, “Yes, sir?”

“Prepare a car for me,” he met his assistant’s eyes. “I’m going out tonight.”

“Right away sir, shall I alert your guards?” 

“Barnes and Thor if you wouldn’t mind,” he replied.

“Of course,” she shut the door behind her.

Tony stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed down to where his car was waiting for him, Jarvis, his driver, had the door open and waiting for him. “Good evening, sir. Where will be headed this evening?”

“The Stork Club,” Tony told him. “I need a night out.”

“Very good, sir,” he shut the door behind Tony and waited until Thor and Bucky drove through the gates of the mansion before following after them.

You were already at the club, a long dress that was a little more enticing than anything that you had ever worn before, but you knew what type of women that Tony liked and this would definitely catch his attention. 

You watched the door and shooed away any suitors that came your way. They were just a waste of time and distracting you from your real target. When he finally entered with his two bodyguards your eyes tracked him as he moved through the room.

People greeted him as if he were some generous benefactor like he was a hero to the community. It made you sick to think that people loved this man, treated him like a god.

It wasn’t long before he felt your stare and glanced your way. You flashed him a smile and lifted your drink. He grinned and excused himself and began walking your way.

Let the games begin.


End file.
